Hero Of Pinewood
by Inflamed
Summary: What happened after "Night of the Executioner". Follow Heath Barkley, Hero
1. Chapter 1

HERO OF PINEWOOD

Nick patted Heath on the back. "So you ready to leave? Nick was anxious to leave, the deal was done and time to move on.

"Sure Nick," Heath smiled, "I sure could go for a nice quiet train ride." He wasn't quite sure what all the falderal was about in the first place.

"You all right Heath? Never known you to like train rides." Nick said worriedly maybe he had been too hard on his brother's tardiness.

"I'm fine. Let's get going. Jarrod's waiting for us too, right?" Heath was missing his older brother's quietness.

"Heath, are you all right? Of course Jarrod's there and were staying in his townhouse, now you remember?" Nick was now becoming concerned.

"Sure Nick," the blondes eyebrow shot up. "I'm just a little preoccupied is all. Can we git?" Heath said impatiently, hoping to file the horrible events of the last three days from his mind.

"All right little brother all right," Nick said and made sure Heath got a comfortable seat on the crowded train.

Nick and Heath made themselves comfortable. Heath quickly fell asleep, pushing his hat down over his face. Nick started to look over Heath and noticed some bruising on his face. _Maybe you was telling the truth little brother. But hell you get into scrapes all the time without my help._

The train was on schedule and they disembarked.

"Ah there's the conquering hero," Jarrod came over and patted Heath on the shoulder as he smiled broadly, proud of his younger brother.

"Hero? Now what have you been drinking Jarrod? I know we were late but a joke's a joke," Nick glared at Jarrod, his arms crossed in frustration.

Heath blushed. "It's nothing Jarrod. You'd a done it too. Can we get going now Jarrod? Sign them papers and I'm looking for a good meal and a nice long rest at home," Heath tried to hurry things along.

"All right Jarrod. Let me in on the joke," Nick growled.

"Here Nick," Jarrod shoved a newspaper into Nick's hand, Heath's photo along with the senator and the now dead outlaw filled the front page. " Read it. I'm buying Heath a drink," Jarrod took Heath by the arm and lead them to a carriage. "Well come on Nick." Nick's face was planted firmly in the newspaper.

Nick grumbled, tucked the newspaper under his arm and climbed into the carriage.

"Well Heath. It won't take long to sign papers. Just to let you know you're the talk of the town. Friends and fellow lawyers have been stopping me all day," Jarrod said proudly, puffing himself up a bit in the process. "Where do you want to eat dinner, my treat? I don't often I get to take a hero to dinner."

"Hero," Nick snorted, " Heath you told me it was a woman."

"Well it was sorta Nick. But you were all so fired up to get here I kinda shortened it a bit," Heath held up his thumb and forefinger to show how short.

"Well so far what I read you let Jimmy Sweetwater tell you all about the dirty dealings and a Senator getting killed. Can't you go any where without getting into trouble?" Nick laughed.

"Nick I didn't have no choice Pinewood didn't have any rooms left so I spent the night out of town and headed to Hazelton. Not my fault I picked the wrong spot and well the rest is in the newspaper article. Most of it anyway. Damned reporters wouldn't leave me be," Heath complained.

"And what about the woman?" Nick's curiosity was peaked.

"Oh that was his daughter; she kinda thought I was crazy getting myself involved. So did some other people, wanted to warn me off," Heath's voice got quiet hoping not to alarm his brothers. A few cuts and bruises were nothing to him.

"The bruises?" Jarrod looked at his face, reached up to take his cheeks, Heath resisted, still not use to all the attention.

"Yeah, bruised a few ribs maybe, stomach, nothing I can't handle. And don't even mention going to a doctor. I swear you break a darn fingernail and you rush to the doctor," Heath smiled.

"Heath, you realize you won't have to buy a drink for months. How does that feel?" Jarrod again smiled, proud of his brother.

"Like I said Jarrod, you or Nick would done the same thing. Ain't no different." Heath was still confused why his brothers were making such a fuss.

"Hurmph, hero. Well little brother if you get a big head. I'll be more than willing to knock it off," Nick nudged him gently in the arm.

"I'm sure you will Nick I'm sure you will. Well here we are." Heath was thankful to get out of stuffy cab and the fussing of his brothers.

The men walked into the lawyer's office and found the parties.

"So is this the hero?" They asked and shook Heath's hand vigorously.

"Yes this is my brother Heath. The Hero," Jarrod showed him off proudly.

"Aw Jarrod," Heath blushed. " You'll have to forgive my brother, ain't nothing." Heath rubbed his hands together, "so where do I sign?" He suddenly found his brother's office stuffy and confining.

After the paperwork was signed, the men offered to buy dinner and drinks.

"Sorry fellas, I prefer the company of my brothers. Maybe next time," Heath half smiled. "Besides my brother offered me to take me to dinner any place I want. Can't refuse an offer like that now can I?" Thankful he got away from the fawning strangers.

They shook hands and left the office. "All right Heath, where do you want to eat?" Jarrod asked still questioning Heath's reluctance to celebrate.

"You know Jarrod I been thinking about it. Since it's just us, seeing as the womenfolk aren't here," Heath winked hoping his brother would get his meaning.

Jarrod started to squirm. "All right Heath. I'm going to buy you dinner, dessert is on you." As he wondered how much more trouble Heath could get into.

Heath laughed. "Now Jarrod do you think I don't know it. I was thinking the Palace Hotel dining room. Seeing if you have a spare suit, a hot bath and whiskey, not necessarily in that order."

"Done." Jarrod sighed.

"Now Heath, you took a perfectly opportunity to have Jarrod take us to Madame Henries." Nick said disappointed, not coming to San Fran as often as he would have liked.

"On no Nick. I'm a hero now, at least until it dies down, knowing how them bottom feeders are and seeing Mother and Audra would hear right quick. I really don't want to trust my luck." Heath winked.

"All right Heath," Jarrod said relieved "Yes I have a few suits for our dinner and hot baths along with whiskey and not in any particular order."

Getting another cab, the men headed to Jarrod's townhouse and freshened up. Nick feeling Heath took a little too long in the tub until he saw the bruising on his ribs. They were in a guest room, Nick had almost finished dressing. Heath came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nick grimaced unconsciously and walked over to Heath.

"Don't say nothing Nick," Heath cautioned him. "Don't want no liniment or anything. Mothers gong to find out soon enough and she'll send me to bed or fuss all over me," Heath shook his head.

"Now Heath this is what you get for being a hero." Nick laughed and grimaced.

The cab ride to the restaurant was quiet, until they climbed out. Word had gotten out and a few people shook Heaths hand on the way in.

Heath looked at the luxurious hotel lobby and restaurant. Whistling he felt underdressed in his suit. Apparently word traveled fast and a prominent table was arranged. Even before they ordered, Jarrod's friends and acquaintances came over to meet the hero. The blonde felt heat rise to his face and his tie seeming to choke him.

"Well here's to the hero," Jarrod rose a glass of champagne to Heath.

Their glasses clinked and Heath dove into his food. Luckily the well wishers and glad handler's dissipated, he was able to enjoy his meal.

Heath yawned on the cab ride back to the lawyer's home.

Dinner over, the men enjoyed brandy and cigars at Jarrod's townhouse, recalling the long expensive meal.

"Ah Jarrod, best meal I think I had in my life," Heath patted his satisfied stomach, forgetting his aches and pain for a few hours.

"Well how could you eat seeing as all those people congratulating you and shaking your hand? Surprised you tasted anything." Nick reasoned since it seemed every few minute's people were shaking Heath's hands.

"Jarrod, I do think Nicks jealous." Heath took a long drag on his cigar. "Besides not often I get to meet such pretty ladies. Look like if I come up here I might be right busy."

"But I'm sure Heath forgot one thing," Nick chuckled.

"Now what could that be Nick?" Heath now worried.

"You realize when we get home, not only Mother, Audra and the whole towns going to know about, think about Marianne Stabley." Nick laughed even harder.

Heath took another long drag on his cigar. "Boy howdy I forgot about her. Jarrod any chance you looking for a new law clerk?"

All men laughed and took a long drag on their cigars.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride back to Hazelton was long. Word had gotten out about Heath's daring do. His photo was plastered in every newspaper. Nick complained all the way. Heath wanted to sleep, but he swore every person on the train talked to him and shook his hand. He stuffed both hands under his arms hoping people would get the message, making sure to push his hat down on his face and feigning sleep.

"You know Heath this is getting kinda old all ready. Bad enough we had to suffer through it in San Francisco but now going home," Nick grumbled, unhappy at the situation.

"Well now big brother as I recall you're the one who warned me about this. Besides once we get home all this falderal will run its course." Heath hoped it was much ado over nothing.

"I sure hope so Heath. We got work to do. Besides we have to get our gear in Hazelton and then get home." Nick said through gritted teeth.

"Home, sure sounds nice." Heath wondered if he'd ever leave the ranch after this incident.

Once the train pulled into the Hazelton station both men went to the hotel.

"Mr. Barkley," the desk clerk motioned them over.

"Which one?" Nick pushed his hat back.

"Oh for Heath. It's from his mother." The clerk said nervously as he clutched the telegram.

"Now why would mother send us a telegram," Heath's eyebrow shot up. He got the telegram from the clerk and read it. The color drained from Heath's face.

"What is it Heath? Is Audra sick? Tell me Heath." Nick hated telegrams since they usually never carried good news.

"Um, mother wants us home right away. Wants us to take the train home. Seems Stockton has a parade planned for me along with other things." Heath gulped, thinking now things getting back to normal wasn't going to happen.

"A parade? A parade for what?" the rancher crossed his arms as his patience was wearing thinner by the minute.

"For being a hero Nick and I have a bad feeling about this." Heath shook his head, wondering if he could hide out someplace.

The made their way back to the train station and found a train heading towards Stockton. First they sent a wire to their mother and then grabbed their gear. Once their horses were loaded in the train, the brothers found their seats. Heath quickly pushed his hat down over his face trying to get some sleep. Nick growled as passengers kept looking at Heath.

Nick's snoring prevented Heath from getting a good sleep and what waited him in Stockton. The train pulled in right on time; both men stretched, grabbed their gear and headed out of the train. Mother accosted them even before they had left the train.

"There you are," Victoria kissed both men on the cheek. "Nick I want you to take care of the horses. I have the buggy waiting and I'll take Heath home. We don't have much time."

"But mother I was going to stop at..." Heath motioned towards the saloon.

"Precisely, the house is all a flutter and we have so much to do." Victoria clucked anxious for her boys and took Heath by the arm.

"Well you heard her Nick. I'll see you at home," Heath winked and followed her to the buggy.

The ride was silent for a while. Heath pushed his hat back. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Mother looked at him.

"About what happened in Pinewood? Aren't you the least curious?" Heath sighed, knowing nothing got by his mother.

"Oh Heath, I'm sure I'll hear the story a dozen times to night. So don't you worry." She patted his arm like a small child.

"A dozen times? Uh, mother how many people are coming tonight?" Heath felt the heat rise on his face wishing he was back in San Francisco.

"Well we have the mayor, the town council, the women's league, Reverend Stacy…shall I go on?" Victoria smiled.

"Uh, mother sounds like half the town. I thought I was just going to have a parade and be done with it." Heath's vision swirled in front of him.

"Oh no that comes later this week. I think Saturday so everyone can attend." Victoria informed him. "I have so much to do in such a short period of time. Heath you're the talk of the town."

"Saturday? But mother I have work to do. You know like Nick says 'it's a working ranch'," Heath laughed nervously and clutched tighter on the reins.

"Oh you'll be much too busy Heath. Between the receptions, breakfasts and luncheons." Victoria shook her head and laughed. "My son the Hero."

"Breakfasts? Luncheons? Receptions?" Heath was suddenly having a hard time breathing.

"Yes Heath that's the price you pay for being a hero." Victoria practically glowed with the excitement.

Heath suddenly felt his stomach turn a dozen times. Before he knew it they were home.

"Ah Senor Heath. The Hero has arrived," Ciego came and took the buggy.

"You'll take care of the horses Ciego?" Victoria climbed out the buggy.

"Of course Senorna Barkley. Heath welcome home."Ciego patted his employer on the back.

"Yeah Ciego. I'll let you know in a while," the blonde grabbed his gear and followed his mother into the mansion.

"Now go get a hot bath. You should have time for a quick nap and maybe a bite to eat. I'll make sure we have food and drink," Victoria ordered.

Heath stopped and stared. He saw a dozen people getting ready for the party.

"Heath!"

"Boy howdy mother you could have got Grant a run for his money," Heath laughed and headed upstairs to the bathroom. After his bath, he headed to his room and found his suit, pressed and on a hanger. He gulped and didn't feel so good. Sitting on his bed, he rubbed his face, got on his underwear and tried to take a nap.

Before he knew it Silas knocked on his door. "Mister Heath. Mister Heath. Time to get up and get dressed. The guests will be arriving in the next half hour."

The blonde got out of bed and dressed. He took out his father's boots and noticed they had been shined bright. "Boy howdy ain't they going to see me coming." Once dressed in his suit he slipped on the boots and headed downstairs. The rest of the family was dressed in their Sunday best and were beaming except for Nick.

"So you get your beauty sleep little brother," Nick laughed.

"Very funny Nick. It wasn't my idea in the first place." Heath tried to explain again to his hot headed older brother.

"Oh really? You didn't decide to save Carson? You didn't go after Sweetwater?" Nick took great pleasure in reminding Heath of his heroic deeds.

"All right Nick you made your point. Besides it seems our guests are arriving." Heath tried to loosen his tie but it was too late.

Now stuck in a receiving line he smiled so much his cheeks hurt. As he waited he now saw all the red, white and blue bunting Mother had festooned the house with. There was bunting on the mantel, bunting on the archway, bunting on the entry way table and bunting above the now open door. Then he heard it, a band, not an orchestra for a fancy party but a band, playing patriotic music. Heath shook his head, glad he wasn't running for any political office.

Heath smiled and shook hands of the arriving guests. He lost track of how many hands he shook. Afterwards he tried to hide by the punch bowl, unsuccessfully; he was accosted by a few people.

"So is it true Heath?" the mayor came over, "are you a real live hero?" Heath knew the mayor very well, as he had dealings with Jarrod and Mother.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that. I mean everyone died. I just made sure the story got out. If that makes me a hero then I guess I am." Heath shrugged and tried to think of another place to hide in plain sight.

"So tell us the whole story Heath," the sheriff asked. Again Heath knew this man, had ridden a number of posse with him, yet he seemed fascinated with Heath's story.

Heath sighed and started his story, "well you see I was supposed to meet Nick in Hazelton but I stopped in Pinewood, for a room. But seeing Senator Oakley was coming into town there wasn't any rooms. So I headed out of town and bumped into Matt Carson. I end up staying at the edge of town and out rides Jimmy Sweetwater and then I run into a posse looking for the killer of Oakley"

"Is that when you killed Jimmy Sweetwater?" an unknown woman asked.

"No, I never killed Sweetwater; Gabe Simmons did it much later. That was after I was in jail in Pinewood." Heath could feel the room getting warmer.

"You were in jail? That wasn't in the story. Please go on." A woman batted her eyes at him.

"Sure," the blonde took a sip of his punch and tried to loosen the collar of his shirt. "Well anyway, I tell the posse about Sweetwater and they looked like they were about to string me up. But being as I'm supposed to meet Nick in Hazelton I high tail it there only to find Nick wasn't there. While I'm reading Nick's note the sheriff of Hazelton said they caught the man who shot Oakley was this Matt Carson fella. I knew it couldn't be him since I don't think the man could shoot a gun straight."

"Matt Carson was the…"

"Town drunk. Yup the whole town knew it and he had a grudge against everyone." Heath explained, again. He had lost count of how many times he had told the story.

"Really now," Nick came over and helped himself to punch. "Now we get to the good part about you being late."

"Yes Nick this is the part which makes me late." Heath laughed nervously.

"Uh huh, and Heath told me it was a woman." Nick ribbed him gently.

"I'd love to be that woman," Marianne Stabley swooned.

Heath took another sip of punch and inhaled. "Anyway as I was saying, I heard about Carson being caught and I had to head back to Pinewood since I knew he couldn't of done it."

By now there was a large crowd around the punch bowl and Heath needed some air. "Well I go back to Pinewood and go talk to Vera Carson, Matt's daughter. Seems she doesn't think her father could it done it either but then she said Simmons runs the town. I was on my way back to town when I go to see Carson's barn been broken into. Looking at the barn I get jumped by three men to warn me off."

"Oh, that must have hurt Heath," Marianne sighed. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes Marianne I'm fine now. As I was saying I went back to town and found out Carson hung himself in jail then I head to Hazelton to send a telegram to Jarrod but the office was closed. I turn to head to the sheriffs office. But Kincade and Simmons are waiting for me and then they convince the sheriff I had something to do with Oakley's murder. That's when I end up in jail with Jimmy Sweetwater." Heath refilled his glass and took a few more sips.

Nick stared into Heath's eyes and winked.

"Boy howdy that's when the excitement started. Seems Sweetwater thought he was going to escape but there was an ambush waiting for us outside the jailhouse. Simmons shot Sweetwater and Sweetwater shot the sheriff before he shot me. I got Jimmy to the marshal and the rest is history," the blonde sighed, finished his punch and made a quick exit.

Heath hadn't walked ten feet before his mother approached him.

"Mother."

"Heath there is someone who wants to meet you," she grabbed his arm and guided him toward an older man. "Heath this is U.S. Senator Watson. He heard about your story and I invited him to the party."

The senator offered his hand and Heath shook it. "Nice to meet you senator."

"No, it's my honor. I was working with Oakley on the bill of his. It's going to go through. I'll make sure of it." Watson smiled at him, "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, being a hero and all."

"Glad to hear it. His death won't be in vain and them Indians get a break." Heath was grateful for that part of the story.

"Nice to meet you Heath." The Senator shook his hand again.

"If you'll excuse me," the blonde headed up the stairs to the bathroom only to find a line and people staring. While waiting he again told his story and welcomed the quiet of the restroom. Trying to stay as long as he could he again went downstairs and continued to tell his story.

The party was dying down and Heath headed out to the verandah and a breath of fresh air. Finding an empty chair, he got comfortable, stretched out his legs, crossed his arms in front of his chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Heath. Heath," someone tapped his shoulder.

"Um. Hum," Heath looked up into his Nick's eyes.

"Well there's the guest of honor. You got to say goodbye to the guests." Nick gently pulled up his exhausted brother up from the chair.

"I don't have to tell the story again do I?" Heath winced.

"What you getting tired of telling it, boy?" Nick smiled, taking again great pleasure in Heath's misfortune.

"Yeah Nick after the first two times it gets kinda boring." Heath gave a half grin and smirk.

"Ah yeah the hero of Pinewood." Nick guided him gently back into the house.

Heath stretched and headed back inside to the remaining guests.

"I found him mother he was getting some fresh air." Nick winked at Heath, knowing his secret was safe with him.

"Yes fresh air," Heath smiled and shook hands of the last remaining guests.

"Boy howdy am I glad this is over with. Now all I got to do is look pretty until the parade right?" Heath said expectantly.

"Not exactly Heath," Mother smiled, "you will probably have to tell the story again."

"Again. I'm going to get sick of it." Heath complained.

"Well unlike little brother here I got to work tomorrow. Good night." Nick headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"I'm hungry, mother. I was jawing all night didn't get a chance to eat."

"Why come this way," mother grabbed his arm and headed towards the kitchen.

Heath ate a few sandwiches and drank some milk. "Mighty tasty. Reckon I'll be getting nothing but tea sandwiches and weak tea?"

"No, I don't think it will be that bad." Mother assured him, "You are a hero after all."

"Well I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Heath sighed, not looking forward to the next week's activities.

******

Heath got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He found the whole family waiting for him.

"Nick, Audra, mother," the blonde sat down. "Something wrong?"

"Yes Heath you have to wear your suit," Mother tapped his hand.

"My suit? But I wore it all ready. I only have one." Heath stated, "Besides how many does one man need?"

"Maybe you should change that Mother. I'm sure we can find another suit for Heath in town," Audra smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Audra. I can only wear one at a time, you know." Heath informed his shop happy sister.

"Audra's right. We're going to be in town all week I think Heath does need a few more suits." Mother's wheels started turning.

Heath dug into his breakfast while the family talked.

"Well Heath don't you worry there will be plenty of work for you when you're done being a hero." Nick chided him and laughed.

"Look Nick, I never wanted to be a hero. I've helped plenty of people before and nothing like this happened before," Heath's eyebrow went up. "I just don't understand it."

"We'll it ain't every day you catch a congressman's murderer," Nick explained.

"Yes Heath. I think Nick is right. You did catch an important killer." Mother understood what had gone on.

"Oh well, guess I have to go change. Think of me while you round up those little doggies for me Nick," Heath frowned and got up from the dining room table.

"Don't worry Heath. I'll be sure to leave plenty for you." Nick placed his napkin on the table and got up from his chair.

The blonde waved and headed out of the room.

Heading into town Heath tried to loosen his tie. Audra and mother were in the buggy with him. Even before he had tied the horse to a rail people started gathering around him. Getting out of the buggy he helped his mother and sister out.

"Excuse us please," Heath grabbed both his mother and sister's arms and headed toward town hall.

Inside the hall, coffee and doughnuts were served and Heath again told his story to a crowded room. After his speech, he found himself surrounded by more women than men and felt himself blush. Finding Audra and his mother he made his way outside.

"We done yet?" Heath looked both ways along the sidewalk and looked for places to duck out of harm's way.

"No, Heath we're not. We have two more functions then we can go home. I guess now is a good as time as any to get your suits. We can pick them up on the way out of town," mother grabbed Heath's arm as they made their way to the tailor.

An adventure waited them inside the store. Heath again was surrounded by townspeople and only after the shopkeeper pushed out everyone the family was alone.

"Boy howdy I sure hope this dies down. I won't be able to even get a drink in peace," Heath shook his head.

"It will pass Heath I promise you," Mother reassured him.

"I sure hope so." Heath could only hope, all this attention was making him uneasy. He preferred to blend in, less trouble that way.

The rest of the day flew by and Heath was happy to get home.

"Good evening Silas," Heath tossed his hat to him. "Boy howdy am I glad to be home. Sure hope you have a good meal waiting for me."

"Sure do mister Heath, but you got an awful lot of telegrams here for you," Silas handed a large handful to him.

"Well Silas I'll take a look at them after supper," Heath put the telegrams back on the foyer table and headed into the dining room.

"Glad you could join us, little brother," Nick grumbled. "How was your day?"

"Long, Nick. Too long." Heath sighed, ready to take his boots off.

Silas started serving food and Heath dug in. Halfway through the meal, his eyelids seemed awfully heavy.

"Heath? Heath?" Mother patted Heath on his hand.

"I guess I'm tired mother. I expect I'll be busy again tomorrow?"

"Yes Heath. You will be." Mother informed him and patted him on his arm.

"Well I'm going to bed," the blonde stood up and kissed his mother and sister on the cheek before heading to bed.

The rest of the week was all the same. Heath got tired of telling his story and looked forward to the silence of cattle and the vast range. Saturday came and he dressed in his usual work clothes much to the consternation of his mother.

The entire town came out and Heath took his seat of honor. There were speeches, food and games before the actual parade started. Once the parade started the blonde sat back and watched the bands, town organizations and fire trucks go by. He shook the hands of the town mayor and gratefully climbed into the buggy to go home.

Looking at the front door of the house, Heath opened it and inhaled its sweet fragrance. "Boy howdy am I glad to be home."

"Ah, the hero has returned," Jarrod came in and patted Heath on the shoulder.

"Glad you came home Jarrod. You missed all the excitement," Heath winked.

"No, Heath I think it's just starting," Jarrod winked back.

"Just starting?" Heath gulped.

After hello's were exchanged the family headed to the living room to discuss the telegrams Jarrod held tightly in his hand.

The family sat around the fire place in the living room and Jarrod started.

"Have you had a chance to read your telegrams Heath?" Jarrod held tightly onto a large stack of telegrams.

"Uh, no Jarrod. I had barely enough time to eat and sleep. Figured I was all done until you said something." Heath continued to stare at the telegrams his brother was holding.

"Well you just got invited to the Governors mansion for a state dinner." Jarrod beamed.

Heath gulped again. "A state dinner? That means a tuxedo, don't it?"

Mother nodded.

"Okay what else Jarrod, give it to me straight." Heath braced himself for the worst of it.

"Heath, you're acting like it's a death sentence," Audra smiled.

"Maybe not for you little sister but is to me. I ain't expected it to go this far. I figured it be all over with by now. Now you tell me I have to go to Sacramento for a state dinner." Heath thought things were getting out of hand.

"And a few receptions and dinners" Jarrod starting counting event off.

"And meetings and whatever else you can think to torment a fellow." Heath grimaced and wished his aching feet and hands would go away.

Jarrod laughed. "Oh it won't be a total torment; there are a lot of influential people in Sacramento and a lot of beautiful daughters."

"Oh no you don't Jarrod. Just because there'll be pretty women there ain't going to make it easier." Heath could just envision all these strange women swooning over him.

"What's this about pretty woman? Nick's booming voice stopping their conversation.

"So Nick I was just telling Heath were going up to Sacramento for a state dinner," Jarrod informed his rancher brother.

"State dinner," Nick snorted, "don't tell me it's about all this hero business."

"Yes Nick, it is," Jarrod stood up.

"Well count me out. Someone has to run the ranch," Nick stalked out of the room.

"Boy howdy ain't things just grand. I ain't going. I absolutely, positively refuse to go." Heath stated matter of factly.

*******

Heath pouted in the back of the private rail car. Mother and Jarrod were hunched over his schedule and seeing the glee being his social secretary. Audra came over and smiled.

"Don't worry Heath. You'll have fun, really," Audra smiled.

"Well I prefer to watch cattle not people. I'm half tempted to print up flyers with my story so I don't have to keep on telling it." Heath said thinking of the practicality of it along with his poor voice.

"Oh, just like Wild Bill Hickock." Audra clapped her hands.

"On second thought I don't think so. Don't want to be associated with them dime store novelists," the blonde grunted.

"Oh Heath, you need to enjoy this. It isn't everyday you get a state dinner in your honor,"Audra started tickling him.

"Hey, what you doing," Heath started laughing. He tried to tickle her back only to find her too quick. He was laughing heartily when the train stopped and the conductor came in.

"Sacramento," the conductor quickly shut the door.

"Some people don't know how to have any fun," Heath laughed.

A large carriage was waiting for them out at the station. Some reporters crowded the family as luggage and people were loaded into the carriage.

"A man can't get any peace? "Heath mumbled and watched the streets of Sacramento. Sure wish Nick were here."

"Oh I'm sure he'd be here if he could Heath," Mother patted his hand.

"Don't know that mother. Nick thinks I did it on purpose. He's always telling me I cause him problems," Heath shrugged wishing Nick was in his place.

"Nick is the problem Heath," Jarrod smiled," I think Nick is jealous. Don't you think Audra?"

Audra thought a bit. "I think you're right Jarrod. If it were Nick I'd think he'd take advantage of the situation," Audra winked at Heath.

"How?" the blondes curiosity peaked.

"Well I think he'd be sure to dance with all the girls and manage a few dates don't you big brother?" Audra giggled.

"Yes I think it would. It will pass Heath. Nick will get over it," Jarrod smiled. _Hopefully in time._

"I sure hope so. It ain't no fun working with Nick when he's mad." Heath remembered how short tempered Nick could get when something was on his mind.

The carriage stopped and the driver helped them out. Heath watched his mother and sister exit and then he followed. Stepping out he saw a large, fancy hotel with a bellman in a fancy suit.

Heath whistled. "Boy howdy sure this ain't a house?"

"No Heath it's a hotel. The best in Sacramento," the lawyer winked, "compliments of the Governor."

"You must be the Barkley's," the man in the fancy suit asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Jarrod took charge of their party.

"You must be Heath Barkley?" the man offered his hand. "It is an honor to have you as our guest. Your suite is ready."

"Sweet? Ain't ever stayed in a sweet before," Heath was confused.

Jarrod shook his head as he followed the family into the hotel.

Heath stopped in the large lobby with everyone stopping behind him.

"Big brother you're holding up the parade," Audra whispered in his ear.

"Sorry sis. Ain't never been in a fancy place like that. I mean it's bigger then the hotel we stayed in Frisco," Heath whispered with awe.

"Yes it is Heath, Shall we," Jarrod motioned with his hand and they headed to the desk.

Once checked in the family took the elevator to the floor.

"Welcome to the Presidential suite," with a flourish the bellman opened the door and ushered the family in.

Heath was stunned, looked at the massive foyer and the other doors.

"Let me show you around." The bellman said proudly, "Of course this is the foyer, we have the sitting room," the bellman motioned to the right. He started opening the doors. "The suite has four bedrooms and two baths. There is twenty four hour room service and a concierge. It is an honor and a privilege to have Heath Barkley as a guest. Just let me know if you need anything." He gave each member of the family a key to the suite, "Oh your luggage will be brought up shortly." Then he left.

The blonde stood there in the middle of the room with his mouth open, and then mumbled, "This is a suite. I never been in a Presidential suite before. Boy howdy is Nick going to be really jealous now."

Heath looked around the suite and whistled at the largest room with its private bathroom.

"Boy howdy your own private bathroom. Don't have to fight over the bath tub. I could get used to this." Heath said smugly.

"Well then, this is your room then," mother smiled, happy to see her son finally enjoying his rewards.

"My room? But I was gonna offer it to you mother," the blonde blushed.

"No Heath, mother is right," Jarrod patted Heath on the back, "you're the hero."

"All right then. We ain't got no place to go tonight do we?" Heath said hopefully, secretly hoping for a break between the fancy dinners.

"No, we don't tomorrow is when everything starts," Audra smiled, "its going to be wonderful." She thought of all the fancy music and eager young gentlemen who would be waiting to dance with her.

"Jarrod."

Yes Heath?"

"I wonder if you could do me a favor, since I doubt I won't have a moment's peace until this is over with and I'm sure those danged newspapermen are waiting downstairs." Heath had seen them when they got out of the cab.

"What's the favor Heath?" the lawyer was curious.

Heaths eyebrow went up, "I need you to send me a telegram to Vera Carson in Pinewood."

"Vera Carson? Isn't she the daughter of Matt Carson," Victoria moved over to Heath.

"Yes mother she is. She said she'd be free after her father died. She'd been taking care of him for years and seemed worn. Anyway, I figured she's looking to get a new start and we can help her. I mean if that's okay with everyone." Heath looked expectantly at his family.

"Oh mother that would be wonderful," Audra purred, "she does deserve it."

"She does Audra believe me she does. Seems Matt Carson had been drunk for a lot of years before Simmons decided to take care of him. Boy howdy was she a sad woman. So I mean, if shell let us help her and if she's still there." Heath started having second thoughts about inviting Vera.

"Not a problem Heath. I'll let you know if you get a reply," Jarrod said happily hoping to ease his brother's worries.

"Thanks Jarrod I'd really appreciate it. Looking at this big bed I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner." Heath ushered his family out and closed the door.

The blonde slid his boots off, took off his vest and hat then climbed into the largest four poster bed he had seen in his life. He had to go up two steps just to climb in. Once his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

*****  
A slight knock on his door woke Heath up. Stretching he got dressed and headed out.

"Why Jarrod I think we have the prettiest women in Sacramento for dinner tonight, don't you think?" Heath smiled, grabbed both his sister and mothers arms as they headed out of the suite.

The waiter seated the family quickly and in the back of the dining room. However, this didn't stop anyone from coming to the table to meet the hero.  
Heath was used to eating cold food, but he saw his family suffering too.

By the time dessert arrived the family had reached its limit. For once in his life his family rushed through dessert and headed back to their room. Going up the elevator the family was quiet.

"Boy howdy don't they have sense enough to see we was eating? I mean don't they have any sense. Looks like were going to eat room service from here on out," Heath pouted, crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

"I think Heaths right mother. I'm afraid we will be stuck in our room for the duration," Jarrod seconded the blonde's remark.

The elevator door opened and the family was happy for the silence of their room.

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed mother. Goodnight Audra, Jarrod," Heath scampered to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next few days Heath was glad he had a few suits to choose from. With receptions with local assemblymen and wives and daughters, the blonde tried not to fall asleep telling his story. While his listeners seemed enraptured, he had a hard time keeping his story on track. Once back at the suite, the quietness and lack of people were a relief.

However, before the state dinner there was to be a reception at the Barkley suite. Heath knew Jarrod and mother had chosen specific guests who were friends of Jarrod or others who would help their causes.

Heath adjusted his tie one more time and headed into the fray. Small groups of people gathered in the foyer and sitting room as waiters mingled offering drinks and horse deovers.

"Mother this ain't enough to feed a horse," the blonde took two or three of small delicacies.

"You're not supposed to get full Heath. I promised we'd eat dinner afterward," Mother tried not to sound exasperated.

"I know mother," the blonde kissed her on the forehead; "was just joking with you. Boy howdy, Jarrod sure knows how to work a room. Why it reminds me of this little gal I saw..."

"Heath Barkley?" A man's loud and menacing voice stopped the conversation. "Is Heath Barkley here? I'd promised him long ago I'd find him and he'd get what he deserved."

All heads turned towards the front of the foyer as a tall scowling man with a large brimmed hat covering his face walked through the assembled guests.

Mother and Audra quickly stood behind Heath, whereas Jarrod stood in front of Heath.

"I'll take care of this mother," Jarrod comforted his family and steeled himself to meet his brother's foe.

"No Jarrod he wants me. Best I face him," Heath took a step around Jarrod and looked for the menacing guest.

"I'm Heath Barkley. What do you want with me?" Heath called out to the assembled guests and now intruder.

"The Heath Barkley. Who used to be known as Heath Thompson until he found himself a family?" The man growled, his voice getting deeper and more menacing than when he made his announcement.

"Yeah that's me and I say again what do you want from me?" Heath tensed wishing he had his gun belt on.

The man walked over to Heath and removed his hat.

"Jace Dawson? Is that you Jace?" A smile brightened Heath's once worried face. "Why I haven't seen you in years," the blonde shook the man's hand and patted him on the forearm. "Jace Dawson as I live and breathe."

There was a collective sigh from the guests and the party continued.

Heath turned to see his family still ashen faced.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you." Jace tipped his hat and grinned. "Guess I always make an entrance don't I Heath?" Dawson laughed.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Mother sighed and offered her hand.

"Uh, yeah, sure. This is Jace Dawson. I met him out Nevada way. He's was looking for silver same as me and he looked like he found it." Heath noticed the fancy suit his friend was wearing a far cry from the tattered clothes Heath had seen him in.

"Yup I did. Thanks to you. Why Heath is a hero ten times over in my book." Jace ribbed Heath who glared at his friend.

"Really," Audra came from behind Heath as she batted her eyes. Jace was a very rich and handsome man.

"Oh this is my sister Audra," Heath smiled and blushed he had forgotten all about his devoted sister.

"And a lovely lady she is," Dawson took her hand and kissed it on the palm. "I would've been by sooner if I knew your sister was so beautiful."

"Well Jace was always the charmer." the blonde tried to laugh.

"I see Mr. Dawson. I'm sure you and Heath have old times to discuss. Come Audra we must mingle," Victoria gently grabbed Audra's hand and pulled her away.

"It was nice meeting you," Audra waved as she was pulled away, crestfallen.

"Oh and this is my brother Jarrod," Heath pointed to Jarrod. The lawyer more comfortable in evening clothes

"Jarrod and I are old friends aren't we Jarrod?" Jace winked and guffawed at the joke on Heath.

"Well yes and no. We just have common enemies and causes." Jarrod took a sip of his whiskey. "So you were saying Heath is a hero ten times over. I'm intrigued," the lawyer crossed his arms being careful with his drink.

"Oh you don't want to hear the story Jarrod. I'm sure it would bore you silly," Heath grinned lopsidedly and blushed slightly.

"Now Heath, you mean you didn't tell the story how you saved me from a bunch of …" Jace grinned wickedly.

Heath blushed, "Jace not here. Not now please," the blonde whispered as his blush became a deeper red.

"Well let me see," Dawson put his finger up to his mouth. "There was a time when Heath. No. No, "he shook his head. "I guess not. Let's just leave it at that."

"Thanks Jace I really appreciate that. Let me buy you a drink." Heath put his arm around Jace's back and led him to the bar.

Later all the guests were gone and Heath sat in the sitting room. He took off his boots and had propped up his feet on a small table. Looking up he saw his family staring at him.

"Jace Dawson Heath. You never told me you knew Jace Dawson," Jarrod sat down next to Heath.

"Oh everyone's heard of Jace Dawson mother," Audra sat on the table next to Heath. "Only most people discuss him in private".

"Even I've heard of Jace Dawson Heath," Mother sat on the other side of Heath. "So why don't you tell us how you met him?" She said sweetly.

"And how you saved his life," Jarrod grinned wickedly.

"Now this ain't fair you ganging up on me. Jace was respectable when I met him and still his," Heath said firmly.

All three of his family members crossed their arms.

"Well I never said I lived in a cave and I'm tired and going to bed," Heath stood up grabbed his boots and stepped over everyone's feet. "Goodnight."

Heath made his way out to the sitting room and breakfast. He found his family reading the newspaper as they ate.

"Well Heath you made quite an impression on the press. Seems they took exception you know Jace Dawson."

The blonde took a bite of toast. "Exception? Why the press wouldn't know an honest man if they shook his hand."

"Come now Heath, you know Dawson has a reputation," Jarrod stated.

"A reputation. Well Jace is okay in my book. The press be hanged." Heath took a savage bite of toast.

"So you never did tell us how you met Jace, dear," mother's smooth voice stopped Heath and almost made him choke on his toast.

"Mother, I met Jace in Reno, like I said, looking for silver after what happened with Gil Anders. I was walking into town and collapsed at his feet.

He took me in and got me well. Nothing else to it."

Audra looked at him questionably. "Really Heath? You do know he's going to be at the dinner tonight, don't you?"

Heath gulped. "Why I guess that slipped Jace's mind last night. Now if you'll excuse me I plan on taking a nice long bath and read some. I figure tonight is going to be really long." He stood up and headed back to his bedroom.

Before the family headed out to the dinner, Heath went through all the telegrams in the foyer table. He found one from Pinewood and was happy to find Vera Carson was still there. _Boy howdy after this is all over with I'm going to see she gets a new start._

"Are we ready?" Mother came out in her prettiest ball gown.

Audra was a in a sliver gown with Jarrod on her arm in his tuxedo.

Heath adjusted his tie one more time as they headed out of their room and on to the state dinner.

The carriage ride was quiet as Heath tried to settle his nerves and not make a complete fool of himself.

The family was in the receiving line; Heath's hand got tired along with his mouth smiling for all the dignitaries and honored guests. Dinner was a five course meal with wines with each course.

Heath could feel the whole room watching him; he took side glances to see his family enjoying the attention. The blonde put his fork down and adjusted his tie again.

"So Mr. Barkley are you enjoying your time in Sacramento?" Governor Irwin asked.

Taking a long drink of his wine, "as well as can be expected governor. I don't care much for attention. Never expected this." Heath said nervously.

"But you helped solve a U.S. Congressman's murder. Surely you didn't expect it to go unnoticed?" Irwin smiled and nodded.

"Well governor I just happened to be at the right place at the right time I guess." Heath shrugged, counting each minute the dinner would be over with.

"Mr. Barkley it seems your family has that ability." Irwin looked over to Jarrod.

"I guess so. All I can say I'll be darn happy when this is over with." Heath sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Over with? Why Mr. Barkley you're in every paper in the country. You're famous. You're a hero." Irwin gushed and patted him on the back

Heath gulped. "Every paper in the country? How do you handle it?"

"Well Mr. Barkley it's better to keep you mouth shut then to open your mouth and be a fool. A politician's life is like that." Irwin laughed.

"Oh." Heath gulped wondering how he had gotten himself in such a mess anyway.

The meal was finished and the orchestra started playing. Heath watched Jarrod dance with his mother and Audra surrounded by a gaggle of men. The blonde was happy to be stuck on the dais. Sitting on the dais next to Governor Irwin and his cabinet, Heath adjusted his tuxedo tie and looked out among the gathered honored guests.

"Tell me Mr. Barkley is it true you worked in the mines?" Irwin asked.

"Oh I worked in a lot of places governor. Mines, stables, shrimp boats and ranches. I guess I done a lot." Heath looked over to the crowd gathered around Jace Dawson, his family among them. He gulped.

"I recall reading your story now. You only found you were a Barkley recently." Irwin expressed genuine interest in his story.

"Yes, my mama died and I found out my father was Tom Barkley. I only been on the ranch a few years with my new family." Heath said proudly glancing at his family on the dance floor.

"The Barkley's are friendly and ethical people." Irwin looked at the Barkley's too.

"They surely are governor." Heath smiled. "They surely are."

Later on Heath watched his sister, mother and brother dancing. Dancing was never his strong suit; he'd been too busy working.

"I hear you know Jace Dawson," Irwin mentioned.

Heath almost spit out his drink. "Yes I do. We go way back."

"Well I know he can be a handful," the governor laughed.

"That's an understatement," Heath looked out over a different crowd gathered around Dawson.

On the ride back to the hotel, Heath tried to close his eyes. He found it difficult with his family staring at him.

"My fly undone? I split food on my tuxedo? What?" Heath said tiredly and exhausted.

"We talked to Jace Dawson," Audra smiled.

"Ah Jace. We'll let me tell you something about Jace little sister. Why I've seen Jace turn a snowflake into a blizzard and a dust devil into a sandstorm." Heath warned of Jace's preponderance at a weaving a tall tale where there was none.

"Really?" Jarrod smiled.

"Jace believes it can't be a story unless it's exciting or an adventure," Heath's eyebrow shot up. "So I figure whatever he told you about how I met him has

a grain of sand of truth to it."

"Are you sure you don't want to be embarrassed by what he told us?" Mother smiled.

"No mother. Why Jace can put those dime store novelists to shame. He'll be honest in all his business dealings but he loves to tell a good yarn. Now did he tell you about them hordes of Indians who attacked us or the outlaws?" Heath grinned with pleasure.

Mother, Jarrod and Audra looked at each other.

"He said something about what happened at the saloon. The truth of the matter was Jace was telling one his stories and someone took offense. I just was a bystander when I got involved as simple as that. Nothing more." Heath explained hoping to leave his sordid past, in the past.

"You sure about it Heath?" Jarrod looked into his brother's eyes.

"God's honest truth Jarrod. Beside if you been around Jace all this time you know its true." Heath winked at his brother, hoping he would get the message.

"Yes Heath is right. Jace is a very good story teller." Jarrod laughed and patted Heath on the knee.

The carriage stopped. "Home at last," Heath sighed._ And back to the ranch._

Heath got up and headed out to the sitting room for breakfast. The night before he had packed his suitcase ready to be on his way home and all the falderal involving being a hero.

"Morning," the blonde stood behind his chair looking at the serious faces of his family. "I'm missing something?"

"Heath, why don't you take a seat?" Jarrod asked nicely and seriously.

"Now why do I need to take a seat Jarrod? What's wrong?" Heath's eyes darted to all his family.

"Please dear take a seat," mother patted his chair and gave him a comforting smile.

"Give it to me straight Jarrod. You know we're going home." Heath asked hopefully.

Audra shook her head and grinned. Her huge smile made his face glum.

"We ain't going home?" Heath's eyebrow shot up. "Where are we going Jarrod?"

"To the White House Heath." Jarrod stated plain as day.

"What white house? I mean I don't know of any white house except…not The White House?" Heath gulped and felt light headed. "Boy Howdy are you sure Jarrod?"

Audra nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick. If you'll excuse me," Heath rushed out of the room and to his bedroom.

The blonde came out later and took his seat. There was perspiration on his forehead and his mouth was a tight, thin line.

"I think I'll have some coffee and toast. I think that's all my stomach can handle right now." Heath still felt flushed and wished at the moment to be on the open range of the Barkley ranch.

"Well I've wired Nick its going to be the whole family," Jarrod looked at the ashen faced cowboy.

"He's coming from Stockton ain't he? Why don't he pick up Vera Carson in Pinewood?" Heath had a brilliant idea hoping to kill two birds with one stone.

"Whatever for?" Mother was curious.

"I wouldn't be going to Washington if I didn't try to clear her daddy's name. Only fair she should come. I figure it's going to take a few days to get there mother and Audra can get her all the proper attire and clothes she'll need." Heath gave a lopsided grin. "The more the merrier?"

"Yes I'm sure we can manage it, Heath. I've never known your sister to refuse shopping." Mother laughed, got up and hugged Heath. "You are truly a great man, Heath."

"Oh mother," Audra sighed.

"Oh and there's one other thing Heath."

"What's that Jarrod?" Heath steeled himself for more.

"You're going to have to give a speech this time." Jarrod said in all serious, giving Heath his best courtroom look.

"A speech in front of President Grant and other dignitaries?" Heath's voice went up two octaves. What little color was left in Heath's face faded quickly. "I think I'm going to be sick. If you'll excuse me." He quickly left the table again.

A knock on the suite door brought Jarrod over to open in.

"Come in. Come in," Jarrod motioned the guests in.

"Mother this is Vera Carson," Nick introduced their newest guest.

"Nice to finally meet you," mother offered her hand, "Heath's told us all about you." She led them into the living room and they sat down.

"I hope it's all good. Where is Heath?" Vera looked around admiring the plush setting.

"Oh I'm afraid Heath is resting," mother smiled. "Would you like some coffee?"

"HEATH'S RESTING? I never heard of that boy resting," Nick's irritated voice echoed in the large suite.

"Nicholas please you'll wake Heath." Mother cautioned knowing how all this excitement had worn her poor son down.

"Too late mother. Once I heard Nick's yell I figures I couldn't sleep no more," Heath came into the living room.

"Vera." Heath hugged her. "Welcome to Sacramento."

"Heath. I just can't believe it. I've never been outside of Pinewood and here I am heading for Washington D. C. and meeting the president. Makes my head spin." Vera gushed, grinned and then giggled.

"Don't remind me," Heath put his hand to his stomach.

"Well be leaving tomorrow Vera. So we have a little time to go shopping before dinner. We need to get you some more appropriate clothing for the dinner parties, receptions leading up to the state dinner," mother informed Vera.

Heath plopped down in the overstuffed chair. "She's all yours mother. Jarrod may have to write my speech for me. Oh Vera, you can go to the things you want unlike me who's required."

"Why it's just like a fairy tale. I just can't believe it." Vera said her voice floating as she headed out with Victoria and Audra.

"Oh you can believe it. Truly." Heath put his head in his hands as he felt a terrible headache coming on.


End file.
